


It Started With a Storm

by pala_done



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kagehina is the main ship, Kinda, M/M, This was supposed to be a drabble, baby kageyama, brief mentions of other pairings - Freeform, find the kyoutani cameo, hint: he's the dog, i don't know what happened, not super heavy angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pala_done/pseuds/pala_done
Summary: After Kageyama is abondoned on the steps of an orphanage in the town of Karasuno, he loses hope in life as he grows older. Ennoshita watches as the young boy breaks, and then manages to find happiness again through the help of one little boy.





	It Started With a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me again. This is the longest thing i have EVER written (including schoolwork), and i'm super proud of it.   
> I should probably warn you though, i don't have a beta and this may read super weirdly cos i wrote it at mostly 1am.
> 
> I take requests over at allnaturaltrashfruit on the hellsite tumblr!

Outside, it was raining heavily. The small country village of Karasuno was in the middle of one of the most intense storms in the town’s history. All the townspeople were safe in their homes, most attempting to sleep the storm away. However, in the orphanage just on the edge of town, a young man remained awake.

Ennoshita sighed and looked away from the rain-streaked window, moving his focus back onto the paperwork sitting in front of him on his desk and waiting to be sorted. It was going to be hell to get the children to behave if the weather was still like this tomorrow. Silence reigned in his small office, and the only noise that could break free was the sound of Ennoshita’s pen scratching on paper. Hours later, as he was again looking out the window to check on the progress of the storm, he thought he saw what could have been the edge of a cloak, disappearing around the corner of the building away from the storm. Seconds later, there were three loud knocks on the doors of the orphanage, demanding Ennoshita’s attention.

He sighed again as he left his post and grabbed his lantern for his walk to the front doors. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear the rain and wind increasing their efforts to bring down the village’s houses and scatter their hard-earned supplies. The wood beneath his feet creaked as he took each step, until finally he had reached the entry. Ennoshita placed his lantern down on the ground to pull the heavy oak and steel doors open. Immediately, he was greeted with an all-too-familiar sight.

On the doorstep, sheltered from the storm, was a child in a basket.

He was a quiet child, no older than six months, with a stern face and dark blue eyes that looked like the eyes of an older, wiser man. His black hair was just starting to grow, but was damp from the rain.

Ennoshita knew that there was no point in asking if the mother was near. This child had been abandoned, just like the others under his care. He bent down and picked up the child’s temporary bed, and as he did, he managed to shake loose a note tucked into the blankets. He picked up the note from the ground and read it under his breath.

_“I’m sorry for leaving him with you. I just couldn’t take care of either of us very well anymore. His name is Kageyama Tobio. Please, let him know that I will always love him, even if we are apart._

_Thank you, Ennoshita”_

“Tobio-kun, huh?” Ennoshita muttered, looking down at the baby. Tobio looked up at him, blue eyes wide, and Ennoshita sighed again. God, he felt like an old man.

“Let’s get you inside and introduce you to the others”

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama hated it here. The orphanage was old, and loud, and every time there was a storm the whole building shook. He wasn’t scared of storms though, because Ennoshita-san said that he was brought here during one of the worst storms in the last 5 years. He liked Ennoshita-san. The young man was almost like a parent to a lot of the children here who were too young when they arrived to remember their families.

But Kageyama was lonely.

None of the other kids would play with him, and the dog that sometimes let the others pat him wouldn’t let him anywhere near it. They said his face was too scary, and that he was mean. It’s not like he meant to be mean to them, he was just trying to make friends. He didn’t know how to be friendly, he didn’t know why they were so scared of him. He just wanted someone to play with.

Then the other kids started getting adopted, and he was being left alone, left behind.

_“Too quiet.”_

_“Too stern.”_

_“Doesn’t know how to get along.”_

Kageyama heard the whispers about him in the taunts of the other children living aat the orphanage. He knew that nobody wanted him, but why would they? The only person he wanted to adopt him was his real mother, and nobody else. He stopped trying to be sociable and likeable, and resigned himself to a life of solitude.

Kageyama walked out of every adoption interview with crushed hopes, until eventually he stopped hoping.

He was five years old, when he gave up on life.

 

* * *

 

 

Ennoshita was no stranger to pity. Sure, most of the kids that came through here turned out okay, but there would always be the ones who didn’t.

The ones who didn’t get out at all.

Kageyama was one of those children. Ennoshita watched as he secluded himself away from the other children and he watched as the life drained out of the young boy’s eyes as he grew. Kageyama was seven when two things occurred that would change his life.

 

* * *

 

 

First, Ennoshita introduced him to volleyball. He had played the game in his youth, and while he wasn’t very good at the sport, he remembered how it made him feel like he had a family and a place where he would always feel accepted. He saved up every spare piece of change from his day to day running of the orphanage and eventually had enough to buy Kageyama his own ball.

The next day, Ennoshita approached Kageyama in the corner of the yard, where he was playing by himself with a couple of toy trucks that were donated to the children by a family in the village that no longer needed them. Kageyama looked up at him when he sat down on the floor next to him, and Ennoshita quickly hid the ball behind his back before he could see what it was.

“Hello, Tobio-kun. Are you having fun playing?” Ennoshita tilted his head and waited for the child’s answer. Kageyama looked back down at the trucks in his hand with a blank face before replying.

“Not really. I don’t like playing by myself, but no one else will play with me.”

“Well, I have a gift for you if you would like it,” Ennoshita crossed his arms behind his head as he looked to the side at Kageyama, bringing the ball out from behind his back and studying it carefully.

“It’s something that helped me when nobody wanted to play with me either. I was scared, because I thought that I would always be by myself, and then this,” Ennoshita brought the ball up and smiled as he spun it in his hands.

“This taught me that there’s always a place that I’ll belong.”

Kageyama looked shocked as he stared at the ball in Ennoshita’s hands.

“But it’s just a ball? How can it teach you anything? It can’t even talk.”

Ennoshita laughed as he heard Kageyama’s reply to his little impromptu speech.

“It’s not the ball that taught me Tobio, it was the sport. This is a volleyball. Back when I used to live here the caretaker at the time taught me how to play, and I kept playing until I took over. I thought I could teach you how to play if you wanted to learn.”

Kageyama’s usually stoic face wavered as he thought about Ennoshita’s offer.

“Will it make me feel happy again?”

The young boy’s voice almost broke as he asked his caretaker his question. Ennoshita looked at his eyes and decided, right at that moment to promise him,

“I’ll make sure of it.”

 

* * *

 

 

The second event that would change Kageyama’s life was the arrival of new children at the orphanage.

Ennoshita really should think the appearance of the two siblings on his doorstep at roughly one in the morning is surprising, but honestly, it’s a little sad that by now he’s just expecting it. What does surprise him however, is that the children are a lot older than those that normally show up.

Old enough to know why their parents have abandoned them.

At first, Ennoshita can’t see why anyone would want to give the siblings up. Hinata Shouyou, the elder of the two at age seven, is a bright little boy full of energy who always seems to see the positive in everyone, and Hinata Natsu, his three-year-old sister, is shy and absurdly cute.

However, after a few weeks of having the new additions living with them, Ennoshita starts to see a reason. It’s not completely obvious when you look at him, but Shouyou seems to take longer to process things than the other children, which tends to place him as a victim of bullying due to being different. Ennoshita suspected that Shouyou’s way of thinking may be why his parents had cast him out. Sometimes it was hard for people to cope with young children in his situation, and so they simply abandoned them. Ennoshita took a long look at Shouyou and his sister one day and swore that he will never let them down.

One day, while he is practicing volleyball with Kageyama, Shouyou walks up to him and tugs on the back of his jacket for his attention, with a wide grin on his face.

“Ennoshita-saaan!!! Can I play too? Please, please, pleeeeaase?”

Ennoshita chuckles at his enthusiasm.

“Have you ever played volleyball before Shouyou-kun?”

Shouyou’s grin grows even wider as he looked up at Ennoshita with barely contained excitement, jumping up and down on the spot energetically.

“I used to play with my friends! Kenma-kun was a really good setter and he let me jump and hit the ball like GWAHH and WOOSH and it was really cool!”

“Oh, is that so? I don’t mind if you play with us, but I think you should go see if Tobio-kun is okay with it too, okay?”

Ennoshita watched as Shouyou nodded and walked over to where Kageyama was standing holding the ball and staring down at where his hands were touching the white material.

“Hello, I’m Shouyou. Are you Tobio-kun? Ennoshita-san says I can play volleyball with you guys, but only if you say its okay. Is it okay, Tobio-kun? I promise I’ll play nicely, and only be better than you by a little bit.”

Uh oh, thought Ennoshita. He probably shouldn’t have said that last part. Kageyama’s head snapped up at the comment and for the first time in years, Ennoshita saw a new fire light up in Kageyama’s blue eyes. The fire of competition. He would have to keep an eye on these two to make sure that that fire didn’t burn out of control.

Little did Ennoshita know that these two would soon have one of the firmest friendships that he’d ever seen in his life, all sparked by one boy giving another a chance to prove himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama and Shouyou were fifteen now, and, to the chagrin of everyone at the orphanage, completely inseparable. They would often plan and commit elaborate pranks on the staff which would honestly be a little impressive if they weren’t such a nuisance. Ennoshita suspected that Shouyou did all the planning and poor Kageyama was just dragged along for the ride, but with those two you could never be completely sure.

On the night of one of the more impressive pranks, (it involved thirty-four bars of soap and a single pig, and was rather funny, but he wasn’t allowed to think that) Ennoshita walked to the boys’ shared room to scold them, again, only to find that neither of them were in the room. Puzzled, he walked the grounds until eventually he decided to check outside in the yard.

The sight that greeted him was unexpected for the rowdy boys.

Kageyama was laying down on the grass with Shouyou lying next to him and curling into his side, fast asleep and snoring soft little snores that Ennoshita could barely hear from where he was standing. Kageyama’s hand was softly carding through Shouyou’s hair, and he was singing a lullaby softly under his breath. Ennoshita had never seen this much care from the serious boy, and the worst part was he wasn’t even sure if Kageyama himself realised his feelings. Ennoshita decided to have a talk about it with Kageyama in the morning, and left the two boys alone for the rest of the night in the yard.

The next day, during his conversation with Kageyama, the boy told him that he loved Shouyou, and all Ennoshita could say was,

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama was a young man now. At the age of seventeen he was finally happy. One year ago, a couple attended an adoption interview with him and decided to adopt him. Sawamura Daichi was a kind and fair man, however, as Kageyama discovered within a few days, he was downright terrifying when he was mad. Sawamura Koushi was almost the exact opposite with a caring and calm demeanour but with a mischief streak the size of the moon hidden underneath. In fact, the whole reason he knew what Daichi was like when he was mad was because of a prank that Koushi had dragged him into.

At first, Kageyama didn’t want to leave the orphanage. His first love was still trapped there without him, and he didn’t know if he would ever see him again. But he was lucky to have such kind adoptive parents. Daichi and Koushi allowed him to go down and see Shouyou every day after school as long as he did his homework, and he couldn’t explain how happy he was when the Sawamura’s friends Bokuto Koutarou and Bokuto Keiji decided to follow in their friend’s footsteps and adopt Shouyou and Natsu into their family.

Kageyama would always be grateful to Ennoshita, as the man who raised him and taught him to hope again. Once a week after Shouyou was officially adopted, Kageyama started going back to the orphanage to volunteer and coach the kids in volleyball.

Ennoshita was so very proud of who Kageyama had become, and he was glad that he had finally had a place to belong.

And to think that it all started with a storm.


End file.
